Mermaid Heart
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Bloom is a mermaid princess who was sent to live in land when she was a baby for her own protection. 15 years later she finds out who she really is &is now determined to bring her kingdom back to life but can she do it along with the help of her 5 best friends?
1. 15 years ago

**Angel: Hey guys! So here is the story mentioned by Sierra in Alfea:ASFP!**

**Sierra: Don't waste their time and just go on with the story!**

***glares at Sierra***

**Sierra: WHAT?**

**Chapter 1: 15 years ago**

"Quick! Take her to the portal!" cried the King of the mermaid kingdom , Domino, Oritel

"Daphne do whatever you can to save her!" cried the Queen, Mariam, as she handed her daughter to Daphne

"Don't worry mother I will save her!" Daphne said as she swam out of the castle towards the portal that would take her little sister, Bloom, to a safe place.

She looked back at the castle, the 3 sea-witches were causing destruction everywhere, then she looked at her sister

"Don't worry, my sweet sister you will be far away from all of this until the time is right" she said as she took out an amulet and put it in her sisters neck, Bloom immediately started to play with it. "This amulet will protect you"

Daphne finally reached the portal "I will always be with you little sister" she said as Bloom disappeared into a safe place through the portal.

The end of the battle was not very pleasant, the mermaid kingdom was destroyed. The king, queen and every other mermaid and mermen disappeared. Princess Daphne died in the battle. Princess Bloom however would grow up in earth unknown about her true self until the time was right. 5 other mermaid would help her in earth and train her to become a princess and save the kingdom but all would happen when the time was right.

**Sierra: Why do you always write so short chapters?**

**Angel: Have you cared to read my Metal Fight Beyblade Truth or Dare fanfiction?**

**Sierra: Yeah**

**Angel: Then you know how long it is**

***silence***

***more silence***

***my other OC Destiny Hagane enters***

**Destiny: What are you so quiet about?**

***no answer***

**Destiny: O…k R & R the story!**

***more silence***


	2. Life as it is

**So, I'm back! I didn't really find my diary in which I had written up everything so I just wrote it again! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Life as it is**

"Time to wake up Bloom! Vanessa called Bloom from down the stair but after not receiving any answer for ten minutes she went up the stairs to find Bloom still in bed.

"Bloom, wake up!" Vanessa said but Bloom didn't even budge so she just pulled the covers and Bloom fell along with it.

"Mom!" Bloom said clearly irritated

"It's past nine, sleepy head!" Vanessa said

"But I'm on vacation!" Bloom said again as se got up from the floor

"Only from school, you're going to help me in the shop" Vanessa said sighing.

"But..." Bloom started

"No buts, get ready and come down for breakfast then we'll be going to the shop" Vanessa said then she left.

Bloom got herself ready and went to the dining room where she met her mom.

"So you ready to go the shop?" Vanessa asked wiping her hands with a towel

"Actually…" Bloom said as she ran towards the door "I'm meeting my friends at the mall" the she ran out the door and disappeared into the streets laving Vanessa speech less.

**At the mall**

"There she is" Stella said pointing at Bloom

Bloom waved to her 5 best friends: Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna. They were waiting for her near a big tree. Stella already had six shopping bags surrounding her that were all full, but Bloom wasn't surprised Stella was after all a fashion freak.

"What took you so long Bloom?" Flora asked

"I woke up late" Bloom replied

"Let's just go do some shopping, ok?" Stella said and the others nodded.

**After one hour of shopping**

All the shops in the clothing shops in the mall were empty and the owners happy. This was all thanks t Stella and the owners had thanked her and asked her to frequently visit the mall which she gladly agreed to.

The girls went to a seaside café to eat after all their shopping. Each ordered a coke and different things for eating. They were soon done and they paid for everything then went their separate ways.

Once Bloom was sure all her friends were gone she went towards the sea.

She looked at the moving waters then called "HIKA!, I'm here!"

After some seconds a pink and blue fish who was apparently Hika popped it's head out of the water.

"Finally! Why are you so late Bloom?" the fish or Hika who apparently could talk said

"Sorry I was with my friends but why did you call me?" Bloom asked

"To give you this" Hika said as she took out a pearl necklace.

"It's beautiful!" Bloom said as she examined it.

Hika smiled and then they started talking about who cares what.

**After some time**

Bloom was walking home from the beach after taking to Hika she was also wearing the pearl necklace that Hika had given to her. The necklace felt very familiar but she was sure she had never seen it before.

"It must be my imagination" Bloom thought then she went on thinking about how she could talk to sea-creatures. Normal people could not do such things. She could also breathe inside water which was very strange.

"Maybe one day I'll find out why I can do such stuff" Bloom thought unknown to her three pairs of eyes were watching her as she went home they were whispering stuff.

Bloom turned around as she thought she heard something but nothing was there

"I'm imagining too much" she thought as she got back to walking home, but once she turned the eyes returned and if you looked closely enough you could see them smirk in the dark.

**So how was it? I know it's still short but it was longer then before. So can you guess ho those eyes belonged to?**


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

When Bloom reached home, her parents were watching TV, so she went straight to her room and took out a book called 'The little Mermaid' (**What? I couldn't think of anything better!)**

She had read the book many times but it never failed to fascinate her, it had always been her favorite. She had always loved mermaids, ever since she was small. She had dreamed of being a mermaid until she was 12, after that she started to grow, now she was grown up she knew mermaids didn't exist, they were only myth or were they?

"Bloom, dinner's ready!" Vanessa's called

"Coming!" Bloom replied she put the book back where she had taken it out from and went down stairs for dinner.

After dinner, Bloom fell asleep and had a dream.

In the dream, she was inside the ocean and she had a tail, you could easily say that she was a mermaid. Bloom looked around then finally saw a yellow figure coming towards her.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked

"I am Daphne" the figure or Daphne replied (**she looks exactly like in the series just has a tail**)

"What do you want with me?" Bloom asked

"It's time for you to know the truth" Daphne replied

"What truth?" Bloom asked

"The truth about your life" Daphne replied

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked but received no reply

"Tell me!" Bloom said again

"You will soon know" Daphne replied and faded away

"Wait!" Bloom shouted but everything began to spin and the next thing she knew she had fallen off her bed in Gardenia.

"Whoa, what a strange dream" Bloom murmured to herself, "I wonder what truth she was talking about?" Bloom thought but then just assumed that mermaids were getting to her head and she had to stop thinking about them.

Just as Bloom got up from the floor, Vanessa walked into the room and was surprised to find Bloom already awake.

"Well, this is a miracle, what happened for you to get up on your own?" Vanessa asked

"Just had a bad dream" Bloom replied

"Well, you want to talk about it?" Vanessa asked

"Not really" Bloom replied

Vanessa sighed, "Well, then get ready and come down for breakfast" she said and left the room.

Bloom took a nice long shower and then slipped into a short white skirt and a pick belly-revealing t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and went down for breakfast.

Bloom's father, Mike had already had breakfast and had gone to extinguish a fire that had erupted in a house towards the west and yes, he is a firefighter.

After Bloom ate breakfast she went upstairs, she hadn't planned anything for the day and her girlfriends were spending the day helping their parents she would have done that too if her mother's flower shop hadn't been closed that day.

After thinking for some time about what she could do she decided to sketch something. Bloom loved to draw pictures and she was very good at it she had won many awards for them as well. Her favorite thing to draw mermaids and that was not surprising.

She sat down on her desk and began to draw another mermaid when she was done she looked at it, it seemed so oddly familiar, where had she seen this mermaid before?

Suddenly it hit her, it was the mermaid from her dream, Daphne! She was surprised at how well she had drawn it. Everything had been captured perfectly as if she'd seen this girl many times before.

Then she looked at her other drawings of mermaids when she looked closer she realized that they all had the same face. They were all pictures of Daphne with different dresses! This new discovery scared her a bit as she didn't think that she had seen this mermaid before last night's dream. She would talk to Hika about it, she was a fish, and she might know if this Daphne really existed.

"Bloom, can you come down please?" Vanessa's voice called

Bloom got up and went down, she didn't find Vanessa in the kitchen nor the living room

"MOM! Where are you?" Bloom asked

"In the basement" Vanessa called

Bloom walked down to the basement, where she found her mom cleaning

"Good, you're here Bloom, can you help me clean this place?" Vanessa asked

"Sure mom, but why the sudden passion to clean this old place?" Bloom asked

"Oh, there's just too much garbage stuffed ion here, your dad has put the strangest things down here" Vanessa replied

"Oh" Bloom said as she opened up a carton box and took out some junk from it

Suddenly she heard the phone ring, before Bloom could offer to go pick up the phone Vanessa said that she'd get it.

Once Vanessa had left, Bloom began to search through some more carton boxes there was a lot of junk in them that they didn't even need anymore.

"Whoa, Dad sure has some stupid stuff in here" Bloom murmured to herself taking out a pair of socks that had holes in them.

Once Bloom had unpacked all the boxes on her side, she began to do the ones that Vanessa was about to do.

"Mom sure is taking a lot of time" Bloom thought to herself.

She continued to look through the boxes. Once Bloom had finished unpacking everything she went to an old closet that probably had some junk in it. She had never looked inside that closet before. As she took out some useless things she spotted a box that had the name "BLOOM" written in it.

Upon seeing her name she decided to take the box out and investigate it. First she ripped open the tape that had it shut. Inside she found some of her old baby clothes and some toys she used to play with.

She also found a photo album and she began looking at the pictures. Once she had seen the pictures she looked inside the box one again and found some papers in them.

Out of curiosity, she took out the papers and read it upon reading it her eyes widened and a tear trickled down her face.

Just then Vanessa came in the room and saw Bloom reading a piece of paper.

"What's that you're reading Bloom" Vanessa asked

Bloom showed her the paper and asked "Mom, is the thing written in this true?"

In the paper was written…

**So that's it for today! The next chapter might take a while because I have got 2 projects to do. But I'll try to update sooner!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Knowing the truth

**So, I'm back! Faster then expected but here it is the new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Knowing the truth**

"Mom, is the thing written in this paper true?" Bloom asked her mother. Her eyes were red and tears were trickling down from her face.

Vanessa looked at the paper and recognized it immediately

"Yes Bloom, it's true" Vanessa replied looking down

"Why didn't you tell me I was..I was…ad-adopted?" Bloom asked crying

"Sweetie, it wasn't the right time for you to know" Vanessa replied

"If I'm not your daughter then who am I?" Bloom asked not looking at her mother or adoptive mother

"Bloom you are our daughter, come to the living room and me and your father will tell you everything" Vanessa said going to her daughter and escorting hr to the living room.

Once they were there Vanessa called her husband immediately. He came in about ten minutes to find Bloom still crying and Vanessa trying to comfort her.

"What happened Bloom" Mike asked

"Bloom saw the papers" Vanessa replied and Mike immediately understood what she was talking about.

"Mike, I think we should tell Bloom how we found her" Vanessa said and Mike nodded

"Well Bloom, it's kind of an unbelievable story…" Mike began

**Flashback**

Mike and Vanessa were walking along side the beach. Mike had his hands around Vanessa and he was trying to comfort her. They were going home after visiting the doctor, the doctor had told them that Vanessa couldn't be a mother and that had left Vanessa in shock. No matter how much Mike tried he couldn't get Vanessa to stop crying as she had always wanted to be a mother.

Suddenly the water turned yellow and as they looked at the sea they saw something floating. Upon closer inspection they found it to be a baby girl.

"How is she not drowning?" Vanessa asked Mike

"It's a miracle!" Mike said

"Protect her" a voice said

"Who's there?" Mike asked looking around

"Protect the baby and you will know everything when the time is right" the voice which was coming from inside the water said

Suddenly, the baby began to float towards Mike and Vanessa and as they watched the baby landed in the beach. She had red hair and blue eyes.

Vanessa picked her up and instantly fell in love with the girl, Mike too fell in love with her when he looked at her face.

"Her name is Bloom, and you will be her guardians, protect her at any cost" the voice said and then the water turned back to normal.

Vanessa and Mike never found out what that voice was but whoever that was had changed their life, that person had given them a daughter who they would bring up as their own.

When they looked at baby Bloom's face she was smiling looking at them. They knew there was something magical about Bloom and maybe someday they'd know who that voice belonged too and the secrets that Bloom had, but only time knew the answers…

**End Flashback**

"And that is how we found you" Mike finished his story

"But who did the voice belong to?" Bloom asked

"We never found out" Vanessa said

"I can't believe this, my whole life was a lie" Bloom said

"Sweetie, your life wasn't a lie, we love you and that is the truth, you will always be our daughter" Vanessa said hugging Bloom and Bloom smiled

Later that night Bloom crept out of her room and out of the house she ran to the beach where she knew she would get answers to her questions. There in the beach she found Hika waiting for her, it looked like she knew that Bloom was coming.

"Hello Bloom, nice time for a walk in the beach?" Hika asked

"Hika, did you know I was coming?" Bloom asked

"I had a feeling that you were" Hika replied

"Hika, I just found out that I was adopted!..." Bloom went on to tell Hika everything her parents had told her.

"Do you know who send me here?" Bloom asked

"Bloom, there are many things that I know and you don't" Hika said

"Then tell me what you know!" Bloom shouted

"Patience Bloom, but first I believe there is something else that you want to ask me about" Hik said

Bloom began wondering what else she had to ask Hika and then it finally hit her!

"YES! Hika, do you know anything about a girl named Daphne?" Bloom asked

Hika smiled "The one who send you here is Daphne Bloom" Hika said

"Who is she and how do you know her?" Bloom asked

"Daphne is the mermaid princess of Domino the land below the oceans where all mermaids live" Hika said

"You mean to say, mermaids exist?" Bloom asked

"Yes Bloom, they exist" Hika said

"Well why did this Daphne separate me from my parents?" Bloom asked

"Bloom you too are a mermaid that is why you can talk to me and other sea creatures, Daphne is you sister, you are the princess of Domino" Hika said

Bloom was taken back by this "what do you mean?"

Hika sighed "It is time you knew everything Bloom…"

**So that's it! I'm not really proud of this chapter but hey at least I updated right?**

**R&R please!**


	5. Secrets of my life

**I'm back! *tomato hits me* OK! *another tomato hits me* I know I took a long time to update but hey I am at least updating! *audience stop throwing tomatoes***

***clears throat* So, I'm happy that you have calmed down. Now, without further delay let's move on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Secrets of my life**

"It time you knew the truth…"Hika said

"What truth are you talking about…isn't that enough for a whole lifetime?" Bloom asked

"Bloom…I'm sorry, I know this is really big and your very mad that the biggest thing of your life was hidden from you but it was for your own good" Hika said

"What good? MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!" Bloom shouted angrily

"Bloom, listen to me and I'll tell you everything just remember that everything that was hidden from you was for your own good" Hika said

Bloom just remained silent

Hika sighed "Bloom when you were 1 years old, Domino was attacked by the three sea-witches, they destroyed the water kingdom, your sister Daphne was told to protect you and she did just that, she send you to land where she was sure you would remain safe, but while saving you she got killed by the sea-witches, your parents and the other mermaids however are still alive they are just frozen in the sea, but they still live…" Hika said

"But what can I do about them?" Bloom asked

"Bloom, you're the only one who can save them" a voice very familiar said

Bloom turned around to find her 5 best friends, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked them

"There mermaids as well Bloom" Hika said

"WHAT?" Bloom asked surprised

"True, were going to help you bring our world back to life Bloom" Stella said

"You knew all along?" Bloom asked

"Yes sweetie, we were just waiting for the right moment to tell you" Flora said

"So, why was I the only one who was unaware of this?" Bloom asked

"Because you weren't ready to know the truth but you are now" Aisha said

"So, what can I do?" Bloom asked

"You can control the water Bloom because you are the princess the sea will listen to you, you are the mermaid of the dragon flame, you can create fire" Hika said

"How can I create fire inside the water?" Bloom asked

"Your fire will not extinguish inside the water Bloom" Tecna said

"Yeah Bloom, don't worry, were all going to help you, I am the memaid of music, Aisha of tides, Flora of nature, Tecna of technology and Stella of the sun and moon" Musa said

"HOW COME YOU TOOK MY NAME AT THE LAST! I DESERVER TO HAVE MY NAME ON TOP!" Stell shouted

Musa just sighed while Bloom smiled

"At least I have you to help me" Bloom said still smiling

Everyone else smiled and they shared a group hug

"But how can we restore Domino?" Bloom asked

"Not us you" Stella said

"ME?" Bloom asked rather shocked

"Yes Bloom, you're the princes so only you can restore Domino" Hika said

"But how?" Bloom asked

"When the time comes you will know that as well, but first we will have to start training you to be a mermaid, then you will be able to earn your mermaid form as well" Hika said

"Whoa, this is too amazing to be true I can't believe it!" Bloom said

"Believe it girl, cause it's all true!" Musa said

"So will you all train me?" Bloom asked

"OFCOURSE!" the five girls shouted together and Bloom smiled and they shared another group hug, Hika looked at the six best friends and smiled

"Now the real war will begin, I hope you girls can face it" Hika thought as the girls continued to hug each other.

**So, that's all for this chapter. I know it was short but I just couldn't include other things in this chapter, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Until then R&R please!**


	6. Training

**Chapter 6: Training**

"So, how do we start?" Bloom asked

"Well, first we will show you how we transform" Stella said

"Ok" Bloom said wondering how her friends would look like with a tail

"Ok girls you ready?" Musa asked

Everyone nodded and then all of them shouted "MAGIC TAIL!"

As Bloom watched her friends jumped into the waiter and then she could see each of them as the transformed.

Stella's hair got tied into two ponytails that were binded by green rubber bands. Her hair had a headband that had a sun and moon ion it. Her vest disappeared and was replaced by a yellow bikini top that had a sun and moon in the middle of it. And lastly her legs disappeared and was replaced by a sparkling yellow tail.

Flora's hair turned into a braid that was studded with flowers. Her hair had a headband of flowers in it. Her vest disappeared and a pink bikini top with flowers appeared. Her legs disappeared and a sparkly pink tail appeared.

Aisha's hair became a ponytail with a headband that had waves in it. Her vest disappeared and was replaced by a green bikini top that had blue waves in it. Her tail was sparkly green.

Musa's hair got tied into two braids a headband appeared in her head that had musical notes in it. Her bikini tope was red with blue musical notes. Her tail was sparkly red.

Tecna's hair got a bit longer and a headband with binary digits appeared. Her bikini top was purple with green electric waves in them. Her tail was sparkly purple.

"WHOA!" was all Bloom managed to say suddenly Stella's head popped out of the water

"What do you think?" she asked showing off her tail

"It's fabulous!" Bloom said now very excited

"You have a tail too Bloom, you just need to practice and you'll be able to transform into a mermaid" Hika said

"That sounds so cool!" Bloom said

"Now you training will begin" Hika said

"Ok, so what do I have to do?" Bloom asked

"Concentrate and try to make that water fly" Hika said

"Ok, I'm concentrating" Bloom said and soon the water was in the air

"Very good Bloom" Hika said now put it back

Bloom let it drop to the ocean.

"Good job girl!" Musa said

"Thanks, so what else can I do?" Bloom asked looking at Hika

"Bloom, you're the mermaid of the dragon flame, you can create and extinguish fire" Hika replied

"Fire? Inside the water?" Bloom asked doubting her abilities

"You're a mermaid Bloom, and your powers will work inside the water as well, just trust your abilities and you'll be doing things you only thought was possibly in TV" Hika said

"ok, so how can I control water then you said I control fire didn't you?" Bloom asked

"I like that your growing interest, but your royalty, so the water listens to you" Hika said

"Let's pull Bloom into the water!" Stella suddenly shouted

"YEAH!" everyone else added

"Wait a second, I still don't have a tail, won't I die if I enter the water?" Bloom asked

"You don't have a tail, but you can breathe under water" Musa said

"Really?" Bloom asked quite surprised at this

"Yeah, want to try it?" Aisha asked

"Ok, but you'll help me right?" Bloom asked

"Of course we will!" Flora said

"Here I go" Bloom said as she took a deep breath and jumped into the water, she opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight. The underwater world was like a dream! She tried to breath and they were right she could breathe underwater, then she tried to talk and she could do that too. Turning around, she saw her friends and Hika coming towards her, she waved to them to show that she was ok.

"So, everything ok?" Tecna asked

"Yeah, I really can breathe!" Bloom said

"Yes, but you'll be able to swim faster once you obtain your tail" Hika said

"I hope I'll get my tail soon" Bloom said

"I'm sure you will" Stella said patting her in the back

"It's getting dark, you should head back home" Hika said as she looked outside the water

"Yeah" Flora said and the others nodded except Bloom

"You guys go, I'll go home soon" Bloom said

"Ok, but don't be swimming out too late" Flora said as they went to land and transformed back to humans

"How can I create a fire?" Bloom asked turning towards Hika

"Just believe that you can" Hika replied

Bloom concentrated and thought about all of this mermaid stuff, it was true and she had to admit it, so she did and then there it was, a flame in her hand!

"I DID IT!" Bloom shouted happily to which Hika smiled

"Look, who's here" suddenly a voice said, Bloom turned around to find three mermaids

"I thought there was no mermaid except me and my friends" Bloom whispered to Hika

"There isn't, there our enemies, the daughters of the sea-witches that destroyed Domino" Hika whispered back, then she swam nearer to them and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, look it's Hika" the witch with silver hair said as she hit Hika with a white light that froze Hika

"HIKA!" Bloom shouted as she swam to her

"Now, it's your turn fish!" the witch said


	7. Sea-witches and amulets

**So, I'm back with a new chapter of Mermaid Heart! I apologize for the lousy writing because I was so bored to write this. I admit I'm bored of this story, so I feel too lazy to type it down but this story is going to end soon, so yeah, I expect two or three more chapters and I'm done with this. **

**Chapter 7: Sea-witches and Amulets**

"Come on fish time for you to die!" Icy growled

"Who are you?" Bloom asked as she picked Hika, hearing this Icy laughed

"Who are we? We are the sea-witches our ancestors destroyed your kingdom, I am Icy, the one with the long hair is Darcy and the other one is Stormy were sisters and we despise mermaids so were going to kill you and your lousy friends" Icy sad as she laughed in an evil manner followed by her two other crazy sisters.

"You're the one who's going to die!" Bloom said as she placed Hika in a rock and got up

"How hilarious, and who will kill us? Your just a beginner and you don't even have a tail!" Icy said as the sisters started laughing again

"I will defeat you!" Bloom shouted and a blue light surrounded her legs.

"What?" the three sister said as they watched the sparkles that had formed in Bloom's legs. Once it was gone, Bloom's legs had been replaced by a sparkly blue tail. Her top had turned into a bikini top that had a yellow flame on it's ride side her hair became a little longer.

"How?" Icy asked

"Get ready to die witches!" Bloom said as her hands produced flames that hit the witches and they fell. Then Bloom released a yellow dragon that hit the witches and when it disappeared the witches were gone.

"I…I did it!" Bloom said as she turned and saw Hika who was ok and was also smiling at her.

"HIKA! Your okay!" Bloom said as she swan towards Hika

"I'm perfectly ok, and congratulations Bloom, now you have a tail!" Hika said

"I know! Look at it! I never thought this would be possible!" Bloom said and suddenly a light appeared around Bloom's neck that left her birth amulet.

"Isn't that your birth amulet Bloom?" Hika asked

"It is!" Bloom said as she touched it and it began to glow a yellow color. The glow transformed into a mermaid who stood in front of Bloom and Hika.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked as she looked at the new comer and the new comer smiled. She had long orange hair with red highlights in them. She had a orange bikini top with a flame like Bloom's on the left which was sparkly. Her tail was also sparkly orange with a dragon in it.

"Princess Daphne?" Hika asked as she stared at the new comer

"Yes Hika, hello Bloom" the new comer or Daphne said as she smiled at Bloom

"Your Daphne?" Bloom asked and Daphne nodded

"I thought you were…" Bloom started but couldn't finish as she began to cry and got a hug from her older sister

"Shhh Bloom, I am but I still exist inside of you" Daphne said

"But how come you're here?" Bloom asked

"To tell you how you are to save Domino" Daphne said as she smiled and let Bloom go

"Save Domino?" Bloom asked

"Yes Bloom, but are you ready?" Daphne asked in a more serious tone

"Yes Daphne, I am, I will bring our kingdom back to life and it will be just like before" Bloom said

"Yes it will be, Bloom to bring Domino back to life you will have to perform a spell" Dpahne said

"A spell? What kind of a spell?" Bloom asked

"This spell is a very high-class spell that can only be performed by a member of the Royal family of Domino" Daphne said

"But I'm just a beginner, how can I be ready fast enough to perform a spell like that?" Bloom asked

"You will be, you'll always have me, Hika and your friends by your side" Daphne said as she smiled

"Ok" Bloom said

"This spell is called 'Mermaid Heart' it will require a lot of energy and to do it you will have to believe in yourself and in the fact that you are a princess" Daphne said

"That sound's easy" Bloom said

"It does but it isn't, remember to believe in yourself and you will be able to do it" Daphne said as she faded away

"Daphne!" Bloom called but she was too late Daphne had already disappeared

**That's it! I know Daphne's look was a little different but you'll soon find out why probably in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought about it!**


	8. Ready for you

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Mermaid Heart! I want to finish this story soon so you can expect fast chapters but I'm not making anything official yet! You never know me! Anyways, enough talks let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Ready for you!**

"You got a tail!" Bloom's best friends exclaimed as Bloom told them about everything that they had missed

"Yeah and it was amazing, I even met the sea-witches and actually won against them" Bloom said excitedly

"Awesome girl, we knew you were a fast learner!" Musa said

"Yeah, and now I know how to bring Domino back to life as well" Bloom said as her tone turned serious

"Really? But how?" Stella asked

"You see, my sister Daphne she just appeared from inside my birth amulet and she old me that I'd have to use this spell called 'Mermaid Heart' and that only a member of the Domino Royal family could use it" Bloom said as she exclaimed to her friends

"I can't believe we missed all that!" Aisha said

"Yeah looks like a real adventure Bloom!" Flora said

"But we'll be there to help you next time" Tecna said as the other girls nodded

"Girls, I think I'm ready" Bloom said

"Ready for what?" Flora asked

"Ready to defeat the sea-witches and the ancestral sea-witches then bring Domino back to life" Bloom said

"But Bloom, are you sure?" Stella asked

"Yes Stella, I know that with you by my side I can do anything!" Bloom said as the girls hugged each other

"Then let's go off to sea!" Tecna said and the girls ran out of the door and towards the seawhere they would have the battle that would change their lives forever

"Hika! Hika!" Bloom cried as she searched for her fish friend

"Where is that little fish?" Stella asked

"Right here" Hika said as she popped her head form the water

"Hika, were here to defeat the sea-witches and bring Domino backl to life" Bloom said

"What? But are you ready?" Hika asked as she looked at Bloom and the other girls with concern in he eyes

"Yes Hika, were ready" Bloom said

"Ok then, follow me" Hika said as she dove into the sea and the girls looked at each other then nodded

"MAGIC TAIL!" Bloom said as the girls legs began changing into tails and the dove inside the water.

The girls followed Hika deeper into the water. Hika lead them towards a big gate that was made of real gold.

"This is as far as I can take you, you have to cross this gate where your destiny awaits you" Hika said as she looked at each of the girls and swam away.

"So, are you ready?" Bloom asked and the other nodded the one by one they entered the gate.

The other side of the gate wasn't beautiful like the rest of the sea that they had seen. The water had a disgusting smell, no plants grew and no fish swam.

"Where are we?" Bloom asked as she looked at her surroundings

"I'll check" Tecna said as she took out a device, "Were in…were in Domino!"

"This is Domino?" Bloom asked surprised because she had imagined Domino to be a beautiful place

"Yes, it was once the most beautiful place in the whole of the waters but now, well you can see it for yourself" Tecna said

"It's such a sad place, there's no life at all" Flora said as she sadly took in her surroundings

"Don't worry girls, once were done with the sea-witches this will be the world that it was meant to be!" Stella said and the others nodded

"What are we supposed to do now?" Musa asked as she stopped swimming

"I never really thought about that" Bloom said as she an the others stopped swimming as well

"Maybe we have to look for the sea-witches?" Aisha asked

"But where are they?" Stella asked

"Right here fish!" a cold voice called out, the girls turned to find the trix, Icy, Darcy and Stormy smirking

"You ready to die?" Darcy asked

"You're the one who's going to die!" Stella said as she shot a blast of energy at the trix which hit them

"How dare you!" Icy said as she shot an icy blue crystal at Stella but Stella quickly swam away from it.

"Your going down sea-witches!" Aisha said as she shot a pink ball at Stormy but Stormy ducked and send a flash of lightning towards Aisha which hit her and she fell back.

"Aisha!" Musa said and she hit Stormy with a blast of music that sent her flying then she helped Aisha up.

Flora made plants trap Darcy who used a dark spell and broke through it. But Tecna send in a green ball of energy that made Darcy swim away. Aisha and Musa combined their powers and sent Stormy swimming away to Darcy. While all this happened Bloom was facing off with Icy. Bloom sent a fire towards Icy which she shielded with an ice shield. After that, Bloom sent a dragon towards Icy, which sent her swimming towards her sisters.

"We did it!" Stella said as the girls shared a group hug

"Together!" Bloom said

"Not yet" a voice said as the girls saw three sea-witches, the ancestral sea-witches to be exact.

"Those trix are nothing compared to us, and now it is time for you all to die!" one of the sea-witches said as she unleashed a dark energy that surrounded the winx from all sides and created darkness.

**Cliff-hanger! This chapter was longer than this but I split it so you can expect a fast update! I hope you liked this chapter and there are only two more chapters and this story will be complete! What do you think, how will the winx get out of the darkness that now surrounds them. Leave how you think that will happen in reviews! Don't forget to give me your opinions as well!**


	9. Together Forever

**Hey guys, like I said I'm back but sadly this is the second-last chapter of this story! Now let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Together forever**

"Rays of sun!" Stella said as she tried to create some light in the darkness, but in vein.

"What are we going to do now?" Flora asked

"We have to believe in ourselves" Bloom said as she held Stella's hand

"Yes, if we believe we can do anything!" Stella said as she held Musa's hand

"We can win!" Musa said as she held Aisha's hand

"We will bring back life in the sea!" Aisha said as she held Tecna's hand

"Anything is possible" Tecna said as she held Flora's hand

"If were together!" Flora said as she held Bloom's hand.

Suddenly different colored lights surrounded the winx and they closed their eyes when they opened their eyes, they were somewhere else and were surrounded by different colors.

"Where are we?" Bloom asked

"You are in the heart of the waters" a voice said and a figure came out, she had a white tail that had different designs in it and was shining. Her bikini top was also white with pearls surrounding it and she had long blue hair.

"Who are you?" Stella asked

"I am the spirit of the waters" the figure said

"Water spirit? Can you help us?" Bloom asked

"Yes, I am very impressed with your friendship and desire to bring back life to Domino" the water spirit said

"How will you help us?" Musa asked

"I will give you the gift" the water spirit said as she smiled

"The gift?" all girls asked

"Yes, you see your mermaid form is not complete right now, it is only complete when you are given the gift. Not every mermaid gets it but those who do become very powerful, Princess Bloom's sister, Daphne was the last to get it" the water spirit said

"Whoa!" the girls said in amazement

"Here are your gifts" the water spirit said as she held out her hand and six balls of energy went towards each of the winx. Bloom's was blue, Stella's was yellow, Flora's was pink, Aisha's was green, Musa's was red and Tecna's was purple.

"Now go!" the water spirit said as she faded away and the winx were back in the darkness

"Are you ready?" Bloom asked as she looked at the others but wasn't able to see them but heard them all say a yes.

"True Forms!" Bloom yelled

Bloom's tail started sparkling more and a red dragon appeared on the left side of the tail. Her bikini top also started glittering and the two halves of it was combined by a red flame. A bracelet also appeared in her hand that had the shape of a dragon. Her hair turned slightly longer and had blue streaks in them.

Stella's tail sparkled more and a sun appeared on the top while a moon appeared on the bottom. Her bikini top also turned more sparkling and a there was a sun in the front at the left side and a moon in the back at the right side. Two bracelets appeared in her hands one with a sun in the middle and the other with a moon in the middle. Her hair turned longer with purple streaks.

Flora's tail started sparkling even more with green leaves and flowers blooming in them. Her bikini top also turned glittery with flowers surrounding it. Her bracelet had flowers of different colors in them. Her hair got longer with pink streaks in them.

Aisha's tail also sparkled more and pink waves appeared in them. Her bikini top also had pink waves in them. Her bracelet was also in the shape of a pink wave. Her hair turned longer with green streaks in them.

Musa's tail started sparkling more and musical notes that were the color of her hair appeared in her tail. Her bikini top also had musical notes in them. Her bracelet was a charm bracelet that had musical instruments, a mike and some more musical notes in them. Her hair got longer with red streaks in them.

Tecna's tail also sparkled more with different binary digits appearing in them. Her bikini top also got the same designs. Her bracelet had green digits in them. Her hair got longer with a darker purple streak appearing in it.

The ancestral sea-witches were blinded by the light produced by the girls, when they were able to see again they saw the girls in a new avatar.

"NO!" one of them shouted

"Your going to die now!" Stella said as she shot rays of light towards them

"There weakness is light!" Tecna said

"Then lets create light!" Musa said

"How about we try convergence?" Flora asked

"Great idea Flora!" Aisha said as the same formation which the girls had used when they were in darkness was made again.

"Mermaids convergence!" Bloom shouted

As the witches watched a strong light appeared from within their bodies that hit the witches and caused for them to banish and never return. When the girls looked again they saw that they had done it! They had defeated the ancestral sea-witches! But the work was still not done, Bloom would now have to use 'Mermaid Heart' to give Domino its life once again.

"Bloom, are you ready?" Flora asked as she touched Bloom's shoulder

"Do you think I can do it?" Bloom asked unsure of herself

"We know you can do it!" Aisha said

"Yeah, and we'll be right here by your side" Musa said

"Thanks girls, without you none of this would have been possible at all" Bloom said

"That's what friends are for Bloom, now make us proud!" Stella said

"Well here I go!" Bloom said and she swam towards the middle of Domino also the middle of the whole waters. She looked back at her friends once again and when she saw them give her a thumbs up, Bloom smiled. She would do it, for her friends.

**So, that's all! The next chapter will be the last of this story and I will post a new story after that which will be called Witch Club. Here is a quick summary of my new story:-**

**Witch Club: What if the winx were never really fairies? What if they were witches? Follow their adventures in Cloud Tower as they form their group, Witch Club and will they be able to save the universe from evil or will they rule along side?**

**Well that's all. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! R&R please!**


	10. Mermaid Heart

**Sierra: Hey there! Angel says hi as well! She's crying right now because this is the last chapter of "Mermaid Heart", she wants to let you know that she wants to thank everyone who ever ready her stupid story and everyone who'll read it in the future! She also hopes that you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Now as Angel would say, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Mermaid Heart**

Bloom concentrated hard but nothing was happening. "I have to do this" she thought "For my parents, for Daphne, for Hika, for my people and mostly for my friends" as soon as her thought completed her body began to glow. She watched as a crown appeared in her head and the glowing light coming from her body was ready to explode and bring back life to Domino. Bloom smiled and she knew what to do, "MERMAID HEART!" Bloom yelled and as soon as she said it, the glow had exploded reaching as far as she could see and probably more.

When the glow had disappeared the girls couldn't believe it. There were flowers growing everywhere and there were mermaids who were stunned by what had happened. The girls shared a group hug as two of the mermaids swam towards them, one a male and the other a female they were both wearing crowns so it could be assumed that they were Bloom's birthparents and the rulers of Domino.

A glow appeared in front of them and when it was gone there was Daphne there with a huge smile on her face. She quickly hugged her parents.

"Mother!, Father!" Daphne cried

"Daphne, what has happened to you?" Marion asked

"It's a long story but now you are back, Domino is back! All thanks to my sister, Bloom and her five best friends" Daphne said as she pointed at Bloom. Bloom swam towards her parents and they hugged while the crowd of mermaids cheered the name of the saviors of Domino.

The next day, a huge ceremony was planned in the Royal palace of Domino, all the mermaids of the waters were invited and every fish also came. It was a ceremony to welcome every mermaid back to Domino as well as welcome Domino back to the world.

Bloom was crowned as the Princess of Domino while her best friends were given the title as the ladies of the Royal Court. They had also met mermen who they had fallen in love with. Bloom with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Flora with Helia, Aisha with Nabu, Musa with Riven and Tecna with Timmy.

AS the sun set that day, the girls as mermaids sat at the cove and watched. This sunset was to bring different changes in their lives, but it would be for the better.

**Ok, I know it is terribly short but at the half of the chapter I suddenly realized that I had no idea as to what I was going to write so I'm sorry. But this chapter marks the official end of "Mermaid Heart". Also besides, "Witch Club" I'm posting another story which will be called "Time Travels". Here's a summary for both the stories:-**

**Witch Club: What if the winx were never really fairies? What if they were witches? Follow their adventures in Cloud Tower as they form their group, Witch Club and will they be able to save the universe from evil or will they rule along side?**

**Time Travels: After saving Princess Sierra who is the fairy of Time, the winx are granted the opportunity to see their future, but will the future really be the way they thought it would be?**

**Ok, so that's all! Thanks to everyone who read this story and everyone who will read it in the future!**


End file.
